


ROLLINS AND MR

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, True Love's Kiss, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Okay here's what happened I deleted a total superstars story it was a mistake and I would like to apologize and give you this one of just The two of them it was inspired by MIZZ AND MRS.They were called by WWE network to have their own reality show after Seth made an announcement that his gay and has been dating Finn for 4 years.And this story was bornROLLINS AND MR..IM SAD IM sorry balorxrollins05





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> I'm sad I deleted my work... Bad computer.
> 
> Enjoy this it's beena long time coming.. now it's here.

Rollins we need to talk Braun said stomming in to SETH'S locker room.

Braun I don't think now is the right .... They got interrupted when Braun noticed the other person in the room.

Hello Finn he said lifting him to give him a hug hello Braun it's great to see you too.

I guess I will come back later said braun leaving the room.

Seth moved closer to Finn now babe as I was saying my schedule is just too tight at the moment I'm going to be on the road for fifteen days.

Finn was pouting babe don't be like that Seth said kissing Finn's pouty lips.

But love I'm gonna go crazy in house alone.

Baby you won't be alone Kevin will be there to protect you and keep you company Seth said.

Finn smiled babe Kevin hates me because he thinks I'm just taking your time and your neglecting him Finn said.

Seth chuckled babe Kevin is a dog.

A very intelligent dog Finn said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I'm going to miss my fiance I mean having to plan the wedding without the other groom is just too much for me I mean this brand split is destroying everything Finn said with a pout fifteen days I'm going to crazy.

FINN AND SETH'S CAR

I was thinking Italian for dinner what you think Seth asked.

I'm not really hungry it's past midnight I just want to sleep Finn said rubbing his eyes maybe we could order in he suggested.

Seth kissed his knuckles and smiled as he continued to drive.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Look I'm not doing this in purpose but Finn needs to know that I'm double champion and I'm needed every Monday night my schedule is just crazy i love my pumpkin I really do and I can't wait to marry him he said.

FINN AND SETH'S HOTEL

Baby did you know that Uhm.. Sammy is dating baron Corbin Finn said from the bathroom.

Aha! I didn't know Seth responded.

Well they are dating and it's been going on for a while now since he came back.

I cant wait to get married Finn said kissing Seth I can't wait too babe I just want to come home to you I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up until I die.

Finn blushed stop saying our vows.

It's the truth babe I don't need vows I will have my band perform my favourite song and dance the night away.

Finn rolled his eyes sappy.

For you I will get sappy all my life.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I love my fiance and I can't wait to marry him his a wonderful man his caring, honest and loving Finn said smiling.

back to the hotel..

So about the wedding is your mom coming to help you Seth asked Finn who nodded yes she is.

Babe will you be back in time for the fitting he asked Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

Seth you need to ask hunter for some time off Finn said.

And give Brock Lesnar the tittle no Seth said.

What is more important me or that stupid tittle Finn asked storming in to the bedroom.

Babe wait Seth called to no one.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE

I CAN'T believe Seth puts the tittle before me well let see how he likes sleeping on the couch.

Baby Seth called outside the door, love please open up please I'm sorry he said.

Go to hell Seth Finn said.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

man I screwed up it's nothing a box of chocolates can't fix, Finn needs to know that he comes first always I love him but I got to do my job..

Man I can't sleep on the couch I will beg till he opens the door.

Back to the hotel.

Babe please, please open up Seth pleaded but no answer.

He got on the couch and took out his phone and tweeted his mad at me what should I do.

He put his phone aside and it chipped with messages of how to get Finn to forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was in the kitchen making breakfast when Finn walked in.

Morning babe he said.

Silence....

Ohh, silent treatment he muttered.

Finn poured himself a cup of coffee and walked passed Seth to go seat on the couch and get on his Instagram account using Seth's phone.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay Im getting silent treatment he chuckled and looked into the cameras please help a guy out.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Ofcourse I'm giving him a silent treatment Seth needs to know that I come first no matter what he said to all the ballins fans Don't worry I'm going to forgive him but he needs to be punished he smiled.

Back to the hotel.

Baby I have CrossFit and I'm meeting hunter and Braun later to discuss our schedule Seth said to Finn who continued to ignore him.

Silence...

Love please your killing me here I don't know what to say I don't know what you want me to do.

Finn glared at him.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

OKAY angry Finn is not a good Finn I'm in deep shit and I would do anything to see him smile again.

BAck to the hotel

Finn laughed YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO SETH . I'm not asking for you to travel with me every time be in my corner and put your career aside I'm just asking you to make me your number one priority put me first.  
Finn was now crying I need you to be there for our weeding arrangements for me like I was there for you through everything Finn sniffed.

Babe I will I promise okay I will be there and I want you to know that you matter you are my number one priority okay I will talk to hunter and Stephanie and find out if I can get some time off for a fitting and other wedding stuff okay he said walking closer to Finn who just stood there Seth hugged Finn as he continued to cry.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

he smirked at the cameras the tears work all the time he laughed.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I don't like seeing my fiance cry he said it just hurts me to see that I put those tears in his eyes I don't want to see him crying.

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE IN IOWA

I'm in Iowa I arrived about three days ago I'm meeting the wedding planner we going to run some few things until my mom gets here then we will be meeting Seth's mom for lunch.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I'm bringing Kevin with me because he kinda misses his dad like I do so we doing a little bonding session right Kevin he said to Kevin who just wanted to be put down his a little camera shy Finn said with a smile.

LUCY- ANN'S WEDDING PLANNING.

Hello said a Pettitte women as they walked in , hello welcome to Lucy Ann's I'm Lucy she introduced.

Hello I'm Finn we spoke on the phone Finn said shaking hands with her.

Ohh, the groom she said and were is the bride she asked.  
Finn's mom laughed. 

What did I say something wrong she asked.

No no honey you didn't it's just the is no bride just two grooms though my son would make a very beautiful bride she said winking at Finn.

Mom, don't mind her she didn't have her coffee this morning he said smiling.

She smiled okay lets get back to business I have a beach theme wedding and perithian theme for indoors so what kind would you like she asked.

Okay I want to have like a beach wedding because I love the outdoors but I'm thinking about the weather in Hawaii what if it rains so I'm like cought in between he said biting his lip.

Okay I understand so how about you have a wedding out side but the reception inside the hall of that hotel she suggested.

Finn nodded well that could work I mean even if it rains we safe he said.

Yes Lucy said with a smile.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I like Lucy she's like the angel of wedding planning so I'm think I'm in good hands Finn said smiling.

FINNS MOM'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

if my son is happy I'm happy she said smiling. But my son would look good in a dress she said with a laugh.

12:45 VEGANS WE GOT RESTAURANT

Honey I'm not a vegan his mom whispered looking at the menu.

Seth and I are VEGANS and so is his mom Finn whispered back.

SETH'S mom walked in Finn waved and she walked up to them he got up and they hugged and she hugged Finn's mom also.

Finn's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID and smiled to himself excusing himself to speak with the phone.

Hei baby Finn said as soon as he stepped outside of the restaurant.  
Hei love what you doing Seth asked.

Having brunch with our mom's Finn said and you asked Finn.

We just hanging out at training center and I thought I should check on my fiance Seth said.

Well I'm glad you called Finn said.

Really .. Seth asked.

Yes love Finn chuckled what Seth asked.

Can you believe my mom said that I would look good in a dress Finn said.

Seth laughed yeah love how many times have I told you that he asked.

Baby no I'm not going to listen to you Finn said blushing 

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Mmmm.. Finn would look sexy in a short mini dress with some heels Seth said with a smile.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

OHH MY GOD I'M GOING TO... YOU KNOW THAT IS A TOPIC FOR ANOTHER DAY.  
He said.

back to the restaurant.

Was that Seth , Seth's mom asked.

Finn smiled and nodded yes mam it was him.

He can call you but his too busy to call me she muttered biting in to her cucumber.

Finn let it slide and just smiled.

FINN'S MOM'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

The nerve if that woman what does she mean Seth can call Finn but not her ofcourse Finn Finn is his soon to be husband. Psss she crazy.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I asked Seth's mom to join us for brunch because I'm going to be part of her family very soon and I would really like her to just get to know me before she judges me Finn said with a sad tone because honestly I'm not going anywhere unless Seth wants me to leave.

SETH'S MOM'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

honestly I just thinky son can do better you know what I mean I liked Corey graves better sweet young man he was very good for my son was hoping for him as a son in law but we don't always get what we want right.

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE.

Finn was on the phone with his BAE.

Im gonna be home soon okay I miss you and Kevin so much Seth said on the phone.

Why haven't you called your mom baby Finn asked Seth who sighed.

Because everytime I call her she asks me about Corey baby.

When are we getting back together ..  
When are we going to get married... It frastrates me baby.

Do you want to get back together with Corey Finn asked.

No,no,no, baby Corey and I are over we just colleagues and his happy with Sheamus and I'm happy with you Seth said.

Now babe I got to go okay Roman and the guys just walked in I love you he said.

I love you too babe.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

it's such a relief to hear Seth say that his over Corey and that I have nothing to worry about it's such a relief Finn said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I miss my fiance I got to tell you that I haven't seen him in two weeks I'm going crazy just thinking about him.

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE

Good morning mom he said walking in to the kitchen. 

Morning honey said his mom. Is Seth coming home today ? She asked.

I don't know he didn't say anything to me when we spoke last night.

So what is going on today ? His mom asked sipping her coffee.

I'm having lunch with Seth's mom Finn said with a sigh.

Good luck she said with a chuckle.

Thanks mom.

FINN'S MOM'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

well my son is a wonderful person I you have no choice but to love him with his adorable smile.

FINN AND SETH'S MOM'S LUNCH.

HEY! she said.

Hey Finn said back with a smile.

I'm going to just cut to the chase she started I don't like you and I just want you to leave.

Finn looked at her shocked. What do you mean leave Finn asked.

I mean stop the wedding don't marry my son break up with him I don't care as long as his not marrieying you.

Finn felt the tears on his eyes but he is not going to cry in front of this woman.

I love Seth with all my heart and soul and I know that he loves me back so I'm not going to hurt him by breaking his heart he said standing up to leave.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I CAN'T BELIEVE SETH'S MOM WOULD ASK ME TO DO SUCH A THING. Finn was furious.

SETH'S MOM'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I just want what is best for my son that's all and Finn is not it I will not sit here and let my son Make the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

" baby this is important you do know that right?"Finn asked Seth they were on the phone.

"I know babe but I have photo shoot and signing I can't make it till next week".

Finn blinked he didn't want to cry.

"Baby I rescheduled the fitting to this Friday because you said that you will be home, do you still want to marry me Seth? He asked.

Ofcourse baby I want to marry but I spoke to hunter and he said I can only get off after clash of Championships, Seth said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I feel like Seth doesn't want to marry me, it's like I'm the only one who's putting effort in to wedding and all he cares about is this championship, Finn wiped the tears from his eyes.

BACK TO THE CONVERSATION

Finn baby are you still there? Seth asked.

Yes I'm still here he sniffed, don't worry Seth the wedding off Finn said and hang up.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

he sniffed I love my fiance but I'm not sure if he really wants to do this so I'm sad that I called the wedding off but not putting any effort.

FINM AND SETH'S HOUSE

YOU WHAT! his mom asked.

Finn kept eating his icecream tears streaming down his face.

His mom sat down next to him and rubbed his back baby please think about what you are doing think about Seth it's out of his control.

Finn kept crying, he sniffed and looked to him but mom it's been a month, Finn said wiping his eyes.

Atleast talk to him I mean his been calling since last night and his hurting too it's killing him that he can't be here to plan his wedding Finn's mom said handing him phone and walking out of his bedroom.

Hello! He answered.

Hei! Love Seth said. Baby please don't hang up he begged.

Okay Finn mumbled.

Baby o spoke to hunter I can fly home after the shoot and do the signing on Monday morning. Please don't call of the wedding he pleaded I love you baby.

I love you too babe but you must understand I miss you a lot, Finn said.

I miss you too babe and love you so much more than you know.

Finn sniffed, Finn please don't cry Seth pleaded.

It's okay the wedding is back on Finn said.

I love you baby Seth said.

I love you too babe .

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

the wedding was off Finn said smiling to the camera I know man doesn't want to see me cry so emotional blackmail works try it if it works for me it can work for you.

Finn smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

I now pronounce you husband and husband the minister said, you may now kiss the bride, she chuckled. And the room erupted with laughter Finn glared at her .

She smiled and winked your too cute to be a bride honey. Finn flashed his beautiful smile.

They kissed and smiled into the kiss I love you Seth whispered Finn blushed I love you too.

It was time for their first dance thank you for not inviting the media I just wanted a private ceremony Seth said and Finn nodded your welcome husbae he said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay my husband is a very private person so he didn't want any media postings and I will honor that because I love my men Finn said smiling.

Baby this is beautiful wow! Mexico is just beautiful and it's great that you wanted to come here and like learn more about your roots Finn said putting his arms around Seth's neck.

Yeah! I just want to have fun and I'm glad that I'm doing it with you babe he said kissing Finn's forehead.

They spent their honeymoon just enjoying each other even behind the camera * wink*.

They were back in the states because Seth is the universal champ and he had to come back early.

Finn was sitting at a café having brunch with dolph and AJ styles.

So you got married and came back to WWE. And went to NXT why? Dolph asked.

Because I want to help fresh talent make it in to the main roster Finn said.

Dolph chuckled that is not what I heard he said.

What did you hear ? Finn asked.

I heard that you left for smakdown because Seth told hunter to draft you there dolph said with a chuckle.

What! that is nonsense Finn said shocked Seth would never do that.

Honey! That is not all I mean he had you drafted to SmackDown and then send you to NXT on the draft because he heard your gonna be send back to raw you know what I think? He asked , I think your feels threatened by you. He feels that you are going to take his tittle away.

dolph just stop okay! Stop spreading rumours Finn said bitterly.

I'm not spreading rumours it's all over the locker room why do you think he fucked the previous night and injured you the next night so that you could return your tittle for him to grab his jelous of you dolph said .

SHUT! UP YOUR NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND MY LIKE Finn said angrily.

I'm sorry if you're just too blind to see it he said I'm not the only who thinks so dolph said looking to AJ right AJ? He asked.

What..... Uhm! What! He asked.

Ohh! My god what is the use of having this Sunday brunches if you're going to be glued to your phone ? Dolph asked shaking his head.

I ... Don't think that Seth is jelous of you said AJ he just wants what is best for you that is all .

Psst...... come on his jelous and the sooner you see it the better you leave dolph said to Finn who was on his feet ready to leave he looked to dolph and said I will see you guys I don't need this negative in my life he said dropping his bills and leaving promising to text AJ.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Dolph doesn't know what his talking about and I'm going to tell my husband what Dolph said maybe he can resolve this rumours before they spread further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like dolph is a bad friend I can't wait until Seth finds out......
> 
> Can't wait...


	6. Chapter 6

Babe!I lost the most important thing to me I haveworked my entire life for this and to loose it like that to Bray Wyatt , Seth said angrily.

Baby! You don't have to beat yourself about it , you didn't loose everything im here, you didn't loose me Finn said sitting next to his husband.

Geez! Finn it's not the same Seth said frastrated getting up , it's not the same and stop comparing them oright! My tittle was the only thing that mattered to me I might as well have lost everything, Seth said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA.

he sniffed how could Seth say such things I understand his hurt but..... I'm sorry excuse me.

BACK TO THEIR ROOM

Finn's eyes began to cloud with tears he looked at his hands and whispered , did you get hunter to sent me to NXT? Finn asked.

Seth's eyes grew wider than they already are .

What are you talking about? He asked.

Did you have me sent to NXT? Finn asked.

Okay! Babe I'm not sure who told you and how much they know but I did have a meeting with Hunter right after we got engaged he said that he needs someone to revive NXT and Said that , that someone is you , Finn looked at him tears streaming down hit face baby please believe me hunter threatened me he found my weakness Seth said kneeling down Infront of Finn , love hunter threatened to have both of contracts terminated and made sure that we never wrestle again so because I know how much you love wrestling I had no choice so I have to participate in his stupid matches with NXT goons just so that he doesn't destroy you I mean he forced me to loose my tittle, Im sorry babe I'm sorry I didn't tell you please don't cry I.... I'm sorry about all those horrible things I said to you earlier you mean a lot to me..

More than the tittle? Finn asked.

Yes! Baby more than anything it kills me to see you cry baby , Seth said wiping Finn's eyes.

Finn closed eyes as Seth kissed his lips then his forehead.

Who told you all this false gossip ? Seth asked.

No! One Finn said.

Finn! Seth said.

It's Dolph Ziggler Finn whispered love please don't do anything just let it go Finn pleaded.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ohhhh! Dolph better run when he sees me because I'm not happy that his trying to break my marriage with his lies.

BACK TO THEIR ROOM

You know I'm not going to let it go right ? He asked.

Finn chuckled I know I love you he said.

I love you too baby Seth said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Dolph Ziggler is a snake trying to break my marriage

BACK TO THE ROOM

they stayed like that in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

How does it feel to be back home ? Finn asked Mustafa who smiled.

Well I am happy you know it just feels great getting in the ring with my man and seeing my family it's the best feeling ever he said.

Enough about me how you holding up how you been after the Dolph incident? Mustafa asked Finn who smiled.

I confronted Seth more like asked him about it and he said hunter had him cornerd him and threatened to ruin the both of us if he said no.

What! Mustafa asked . 

Finn was about to answer when his name was called.

FINN ... FINN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ? Dolph screamed entering catering.

Finn raised his eyebrows hello Dolph what's with this commotion he asked.

Don't play smart with me Dolph said to Finn's face.

Why don't you seat down and talk to Finn instead of coursing a scene like that , Mustafa said to Dolph who was furious to seat down.

No! Not until you get your husband to leave me alone Dolph said.

What are you talking about ? Finn asked.

Your freaken husband had me cornerd me and told me to stop spreading lies and everyone knows that it's true except for you Dolph said.

Seth is lied to you he had you sent to NXT because he felt threatened by you but your just to blind to see it Dolph said.

Dolph man it's non of your business Mustafa said trying to calm the situation because people where begin to gossip.

Ohhhh! Shut up we all your sleeping with Roman to get to the top he said to Mustafa who looked hurt .

Dolph walked out furious.

Mustafa looked at Finn with tears in his eyes Roman walked up to him and kissed his hair Mustafa refused to look at him .

Babe are you okay ? Roman asked.

Mustafa sniffed. Roman took his hand and they walked to his private locker room.

Once in he asked again what is going on? 

It's nothing it's just stupid he said.

No! You are crying so it's something.

Mustafa sighed it's Dolph he was arguing with Finn and I tried to calm him down and he said something about our relationship.

He said what ? Roman asked.

He said I'm sleeping my way to the top he said the only way I'm with you is because of your position here in smarkdown .

Don't let Dolph bring your spirit down okay we both know that it's not true and I love you that is a that matters Roman said to Mustafa who nodded.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA 

I don't know what is dolph's problem but I know my husband will never lie to me.

Seth flew his parents to Chicago for survivor series so they were sitting in a restaurant having dinner when Seth's mom started.

I wait grandchildren she said looking at Seth I mean I'm not getting any younger .

Mom ! We not ready to have kids just yet we still concentrating on our careers we need ready to bring in a child yet Seth said.

Honey your almost forty both of you you need to start thinking about having a family now than later she said.

We have been looking into that but it's not something we want now Finn said.

Mom adoption process takes time Seth said.

Who said anything about adoption I'm not raising someone else's child she said.

We could try surrogacy Seth said if that is how I feel.

If you had married a girl like any normal man you would be able to have your very own children but no you had to marry a man who can't bear you kids Seth took Finn's hand under the table.

He stood up thanks dad I hope you enjoy survivor series and he looked to his mom I love Finn and you need to accept that I'm never gonna marry a woman he took his husband and They left your dead to me he said and left.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

he wiped tears from his eyes and sniffed I guess I will never be good enough for Mrs Rollins 

SETH AND FINN'S HOTEL ROOM 

you didn't have to say that to your mom baby she's still your mom and she loves you she's saying that because she wants what is best for you nothing more Finn said.

I will not let her talk to you like that never Seth said kissing Finn I always defend you baby always protect you Seth said hugging Finn close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holidays so I can't stop updating no exams for me so this my chance enjoy .

Baby! I don't like the script Finn said reading it , I don't think it's a good idea to call Rey's son stupid .

Baby! It's not me it's the script Seth said taking the script from Finn.

Babe! I need you to sit down okay! The is something I have to tell you Seth said taking Finn's hands okay! Finn responded.

What is it love? 

Okay! I ... Uhm .. I'm ready to start a family he said and Finn's eyes grew wide.

You mean like adoption ? He asked and Seth nodded yes baby like adoption the whole process I want to be a dad babe.

Finn smiled that is great news baby of course we can adopt Finn hugged Seth Tight and whispered I love you.

I love you too baby.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ohhhh! My God I'm so happy I don't know what to say I've always wanted to have kids and know I get to start a family with my husband , woow!

SUNNY CAFEE IN CHICAGO

Finn was having brunch with , mustafa and cm punk and Dolph it was the night after survivor series.

Hello! Guys Dolph greeted and sat down next to cm punk .

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay! The is definitely tension between Mustafa and Dolph I mean you could cut it with a knife. They are both my friends they are both dating my husband's best friends so I need to solve this.

But before Finn could speak dolh beat him to it.

Mustafa look I'm sorry that was rude of me to say those things my Dean was right I tend to offend people with my words sometimes and for that I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me Dolph said .

Thanks Dolph I was really hurt but I'm fine and that was great of you to apologize and I would like us to put it behind us and move forward mustafa said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I'm so proud of Dolph to men up like that it shows that his growing or trying to be better.

Baby! Once we adopt it means one of us have to stay at home and raise the baby or we could hire a full time nanny Seth said.

No! I don't trust anyone I want to raise our kid myself Finn said.

You would do that for me ? Seth asked and Finn nodded yes baby I would do that for us for our family.

Have I told you I love you? Seth asked.

Yes! You did Finn said everyday since we met.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

of course he tells me all the time I'm not saying that I'm retiring but I'm willing to stay at home and raise our children.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Guys Finn greeted his friends Dolph and mustafa where in Iowa to see Finn after thanksgiving Seth was gone and Finn needed company. 

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

my husband had to leave for work so I'm alone so I called my friends to keep me company Dolph and I may fight but his still my friend and mustafa his my friend we got a lot in common , he's sweet so we going to have fun while planning dolph's wedding.

BACK TO FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE.

so he has like ten themes Finn he can't choose one its all he's been talking about on the drive here mustafa said Finn chuckled they were whispering in the kitchen when Dolph was on the phone with Dean.

Okay! I will talk to him make him decide Finn said .

Okay! Uhm! ....... I have been working on the themes like a beach wedding , indoor wedding, Perisian theme something like Peris or ....

Dolph why can't you just go with one theme Finn cut him off before he could finish , like Dolph you never going to get married and what is Dean saying about this? Finn asked.

He wants us to elope and have a ceremony later with our whole family and friends Dolph said drinking his beer.

Why don't you do that ? Finn asked.

Dolph sighed maybe Finn's phone rang he excused himself to answer it .

Hei! Babe 

He answered smiling.

Hei! What you up to ? Seth asked

Well I'm here with Dolph and mustafa Finn said.

Ohhhh! Has he made up his mind yet ? He asked chuckling.

No! Love he's confused he can't make up his mind and did you know that Dean wants to elope and do the whole wedding thing later.

Seth chuckled , yeah! That's Dean for you baby I got to go oright I love you he said , I love you too babe come home to me Finn said , I will baby.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay! I tell my husband everything so I had to tell him what Dolph told me maybe he can persuade Dean to persuade Dolph to elope, Finn winked.


	10. Chapter 10

Hei! I thought I was going to be late I was waiting for my sister to come pick up my dog to dog sit.

Hey! It's okay Finn said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I asked Adam Cole to ride with me since we doing a storyline together because it will help us to understand one another Finn chuckled and I know someone is not going to like this I know Dolph and I fight lot but he's my best friend so I know he's not going to like that I'm hanging out with Adam but he's not here Finn said.

Back to the car.

I hope your friends don't think that I'm trying to replace you Cole said and Finn waved his hand smiling don't worry I mean I'm here and not on the mainrooster I need to have atleast someone to talk to right he said and Adam nodded , so don't you worry .

I just don't want to step on anybody's toes and brake any friendship Adam said.

Finn nodded I understand but just relax.

You brought enough cloeths right coz we sleeping at my house then we headed to our next destination Finn said.

Don't take this the wrong way but I got to ask Cole said.

Okay! Finn said.

Adam smiled uhm! Will your husband be home ? He asked.

Finn chuckled yes! He's supposed to arrive tonight or tomorrow morning I'm not sure he said, why you asking.

It's nothing it's just silly Adam said, forget that I asked.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay! Now I'm curious Finn chuckled he just asked if my husband will be home so I'm not going to stop until I get it out of him. 

back to fiinn and Adam .................

Come on cole tell me what is it? Finn asked chuckling.

It's just it's going to be hard to be around your husband since you know like someone I know has like a crush on him and how am I going to look at him maybe i should sleep in a hotel Adam said bitting his lip.

Nonsense! Okay! You're welcome to come sleep at my guest bedroom it's not you who has a crush on my husband right? Finn asked.

Cole nodded yeah! It's not me but since like I know the person it's going to be hard for me not to say anything to him and I made a promise to the person that I will keep their secret safe and I just broke the promise by telling you he said looking forward to the upcoming traffic.

I guess you are right Cole said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Sooooooooo! Someone has a crush on my husband I always wondered why the NXT rookies are always tense when my husband is around its always like they're always trying to hide something but I will find out soon or later he said.

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE................

Finally we have arrived Finn said parking the car in his house drive way. They got out and took their bags inside the house.

Please be at home Finn said moving to take the luggages to their bedrooms.

Cole sat there looking at a wedding photo of Finn and Seth they looked so in love standing Infront of a wedding cake feeding each other cake and Finn was wearing his beautiful smile.

Oright! You want a beer ? He asked coming downstairs

.

Cole jumped shit! He said .

I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you want a beer ? He asked and colt nodded yes.... Uhm! You guy look happy on the your wedding photo Cole said and Finn smiled thank you .

I'm going to start on dinner okay! I'm making pasta is fine with you ? He asked and colt nodded I don't have a problem with it.

Finn's phone rang and Phin answered.

I'm making dinner , okay! I will see you then i love you too bye and he hang up.

Cole smiled the mister he asked. Yeah! Finn nodded yeah! He's on his way home.

Really! But it's still early the show is not over coke said.

Yeah! He left work early and took the first flight out Finn said switching on the tv and leaving it on a soccer game.

I don't really understand soccer Cole said.

Finn chuckled so does Seth he's always asking questions like who's that and what is happening Finn said shaking his head.

Yeah! We Americans like football American football Cole said.

Finn's phone chipped with a message .

Dolph Ziggler.......... Dean wants us to go to Vegas this weekend I want to come up with an excuse.

Finn .... I don't know Dolph I mean Dean loves you and he wants to marry you , you should be happy that after all you went through with your previous relationships that you have found someone who loves you enough to marry you .

Dolph Ziggler...... Why! Do you always have to be right? 

And i love him too and I'm going to marry MY husband. Thanks little man.

Blondie......finn responded.

02:15 FINN'S HOUSE

Cole woke up thirsty he walked downstairs into the kitchen to get a bottle of water he opened the fridge and took out a bottle he sipped the water he freezed when he heard the door unlock.

Fuck! Seth said putting his luggage on the side of the couch we walked into the kitchen and cursed when he found someone there .

What! The fuck..... What are you? Who? .... Wait you're that kid Adam Cole and Cole nodded uhm! Yeah! Finn invited me he's upstairs sleeping in you guys room, I have to go Cole said and Seth smiled it's okay! Dude relax oright! Seth said and walked upstairs.

He walked inside his bedroom and took of his cloeths leaving him only in his boxers he got undercovers and pulled his husband closer kissed his pouty lips and cuddled with him , good morning love he whispered.

Mmm!! Morning Finn mumbled.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I walk in to my house and who do I find? Adam Cole sitting in my kitchen I didn't even know I about this Finn Likes to invite people over and not tell me about it I was hoping on spending some time with my husband you know and what do I find I find a guest and my husband is leaving the day after tomorrow , Seth sighed I just wish he could tell me next time.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry babe ! But we working on our story line together so I just thought that riding together will make things easier you know we can get to know each other baby Finn said with tears in his eyes.

You should have told me , Seth said your too kind Finn you always helping being friends with everyone people are going to take advantage of that .

I'm sorry babe next time I will ask you Finn said.

I had this day planned out for us , breakfast in bed , make love to you go out to dinner because the last couple of months I have been neglecting you and now I'm planning on giving you my love you go and bring a guest over Seth said, we should be able to communicate in a marriage baby now I can't do all that because we have company who knows when we going to see each other again because you have take over soon but no babe you don't think before you do anything he said and left.

Finn sat on the bed and tears fell he asked the camera crew to leave him alone he shut the door and cried.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

he sniffed I guess my husband is upset about having Cole over I just wish he could just calm down and listed. But I guess it's too late and it's all my fault.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I don't like yelling at my husband I really don't but I had this day planned out for us but I have to apologize to him.

FINN'S AND SETH'S KITCHEN.............

Seth sat there drinking coffee .

Morning again , Cole said.

Seth nodded.

Is Finn still in bed ? He asked.

Yes! He looked tired so I let him sleep Seth said.

Okay! Cole said.

So you have a storyline with my husband how's that ?Seth asked.

Yeah! Cole said it's great Finn is a great guy very talented you know I'm learning a lot from him and he has a good heart always helping people who are in trouble he's like an angel your a very lucky man Seth to be married to Finn Cole said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Seth smiled thank you Cole , he said.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

damn! Now I feel guilty I'm going to apologize to my husband Cole made me feel like a jerk.

SETH AND FINN'S BEDROOM.

Baby! Seth called walking into the bedroom Finn looked at him with hi red puffy eyes Seth kneeled down Infront of him pumpkin pie ! He called and Finn looked at him , I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to yell at you like that im sorry please forgive me he pleaded .

Finn nodded okay! I forgive you but Seth never speak to me like that ever again he said and Seth nodded I will never again baby he promised.

Good Finn said and Seth got up and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

MALWAKEE... 12:15 

babe! This is beautiful Finn said cuddling closer to Seth . 

Seth smiled and kissed Finn I'm just happy to be next to you he said and Finn blushed baby! I love you .

I love you too baby Seth said they sat there in the jacuzzi tub making out they had to pull apart when Finn's phone chipped with a message.

He got out of the tub and Seth slapped his butt , babe! Finn said with a smile on he picked up his phone he frowned when he saw the text .

Baby! What's wrong ? Seth asked .

He gave him his phone and Seth read the text.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Ohh! My god I'm sitting having a great time with my husband and I get a text message from luke gallows saying some nasty things I mean he knows that I'm married I don't understand what is it that he's getting at I'm so pissed off and I can't be pissed off we have our friends arriving today.

BACK TO THE HOTEL ROOM

What is the meaning of this ? Seth asked Finn who shrugged his shoulders.

Seth was about to speak when Dolph's voice was heard from the door. 

Hello! He said hi! Finn went and hugged him he pulled him aside to see the ring ohh! My god you're married he said.

I know Dolph said blushing and it's been great I mean I don't even know why I was scared .

That is because you are a chicken Finn said and they laughed.

Roman and mustafa arrived Roman went to Seth and Dean where else mustafa went to his friends.

Hy! Guys he said hey! Finn turned to hug him they pulled from each other mustafa's eyes widened when he saw dolph's ring congratulations he said to Dolph who blushed.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Seth looked at Finn I know my husband will never cheat on me this is just luke's way of trying to get to me I mean he's my husband's friend after all.

Finn looked at his husband and smiled I love you he said and they kissed.

BACK TO THE HOTEL

Mustafa pulled Finn aside from everyone can I talk to you ? He asked.

Sure! Finn said.

They sat on the balcony away from everyone Finn asked what is wrong.

Roman whats me to meet his daughter mustafa said biting his lip.

Stafa! That's great news but you don't look happy Finn said.

What if she doesn't like me ? He asked.

Nonsense she's a sweet little angel okay ! I meet her once and she was very nice now I need you to relax and just be yourself Finn said and mustafa nodded.

Now! Let's go inside and enjoy with our men.

Back inside . So dolph and Dean now that you guy are married when can we expect kids ? Finn asked.

Dolph chocked on his beer and Dean smiled soon he said.

Dolph's eyes grew wide and everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE.

Baby! I'm just gonna sat in the backyard and go through my script I will fix dinner later okay! He said to Seth who nodded and went back to his conversation.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ohh! My god my husband is doing this storyline with the AOP now we haven't even had time to ourselves since he has been home it's been storyline this storyline that and now we have AOP in our house not leaving anytime soon, ahhhh! Finn screamed.

BACK TO THE HOUSE.

Finn baby can bring us some drinks Seth said to Seth over the glass door.

Okay! Finn said taking a deep breath he walked into the kitchen took out three bottles of beer he put the drinks on the coffee table and walked out but before he could sit down Seth spoke.....

Babe! Could you prepare dinner for three I invited the guys to stay, Seth said.

Okay! Finn said flashing his beautiful smile.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ahhhh!!! Not so long ago my husband told me to stop bringing friends over with out discussing it with him first now he goes and invite this guys so I invited my guys , Dolph and mustafa .

BACK TO FINN'S HOUSE

hei! Dolph ! Mustafa ohh! You guys don't know how I'm glad to see you I got drinks and snacks so what's up ? Dolph asked.

He has guests they have been meeting for about four days now and I've been home for two I mean guys we haven't had sex in a while I thought that this two days we will get it on but nah! My husband had other plans he told his friends who laughed.

It's not funny you guys it's actually frastrating I mean I even got a stripper Pole practiced some dance moves so that I woo!! My husband.

His friends laughed you actually went to the dance class without me? Dolph asked .

Yes! Guys I had to do this because I thought this was our week you know by now we would be locked up in our house and getting it on like rabbits.

So how's Dean and how are you guys ? How are guys handling the crazy schedules? Finn asked.

It's so crazy he's working now and I'm free I just want to be with him guys so this is how married life is like I want to stay with him all the time Dolph said to his friends who chuckled. 

I know right you can't stay away it's like your connected somehow Finn said.

So how's you and Roman doing ? They asked mustafa who blushed at hearing Romans name.

We fine guys we doing okay! It's been five months now and going strong .

It was dinner time when Seth called Finn out side .

You invited your friends over , he said.

Yes! Babe I was bored you sat there with your guys and I had no one so I called them to keep me entertained baby don't worry we won't be in your way he said kissing his husband and left to join everyone.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay! Maybe I brought this on my self by having this guys over to discuss our story line. But I'm going to fix it .

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I hope my husband has learnt his lesson.


	14. Chapter 14

FUNN AND SETH'S HOUSE

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

so my husband and I are looking into adoption agency' . Finn said taking Seth's hand.

Yeah! We are on the waiting list Seth said looking at Finn smiling.

And I'm throwing this little barbeque with my shield boys ' Seth said, but finn is not happy about it.

It's not that I'm not happy we never have time to ourselves since we always busy I just miss my husband Finn said with a sigh.

It's just for two days baby and gives you a chance to hang out with your friends. Seth said.

FINN AND SETH'S KITCHEN

babe! Dean and Roman eat fish right! I'm thinking that we should make fish instead of meat ? Finn called from the kitchen .

Ohh! My god you're playing video games while I'm sweating over here , Finn said.

Seth got and hugged Finn from behind ' baby you're the wife in this marriage so this is where you should be and I should just be standing there admiring from behind Seth said slapping Finn's butt.

Finn smiled and slapped his husband's hand away.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

the wife ? Finn asked .

Yes! Baby your the wife period I'm not talking about this Seth said kissing Finn's pouty lips.

8:30 pm FINN AND SETH'S BACKYARD.

ohh! My god Guys it's been like forever Finn said hugging Dolph and mustafa .

They sat there all six of them , I hope you guys like fish he said looking at Roman and Dean .

Yeah! They said in unison.

After they had their dinner they sat there drinking beer and laughing while making small conversation.

Dolph had his phone in his hands infact the whole evening his been checking his phone.

Are you gonna Join us soon? Dean asked.

Excuse me what? Dolph asked.

Babe! You have been on your phone this whole evening I just wanted to know if you rather be somewhere else. Dean said chuckling.

What! Do you mean ? Dolph asked.

Who you talking too? Dean asked in his serious tone.

It's just no one Dolph said.

Nick! Dean used his real name.

Fine! It's baron Corbin we talking about the storyline Dolph said.

Dean got up grabbed dolph's phone and threw it across the wall of Finn's house.

Everyone gasped ! 

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Oooooookay! This is bad and we know how Dean gets Finn said.

Seth sighed and kissed him, relax baby.

SETH AND FINN'S BACKYARD.

WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Dolph asked mad.

What did I see about you spending all your time texting Corbin '? Dean asked.

That baron is in love with me and I should keep it professional Dolph said backing up.

And you continue to lead him on said Dean approaching Dolph .

I don't lead him on and baron is not in love with me you're being ridiculous Dolph said.

Dean went up to him and Dolph stopped what ? ....... You gonna hit me again he said.

Their friends gasped and Dean sighed.

Yeah! You don't want them to know that you once hit me? He asked. He turned to mustafa remember that time I came to work with a bruise on my back , and you asked me if my boyfriend and I had some wild animals sex and I said yes ? .. well I lied he hit me and I covered for him because he said that he was sorry.

Dean run a hand through his face, I didn't hit you it was a mistake you wouldn't let me see your phone and tried to grab it but you moved and I hit you by mistake he said calmly.

FINN'S INTERVIEW THE CAMERA

ohhhh! My god abuse is abuse i can't believe Dolph kept quiet about this I mean they should see someone said Finn.

THE BACKYARD.

Seth and Roman grabbed Dean inside the house to try and talk to him. 

Ohh! My god Dolph I'm sorry I didn't know uhm! Do you want to talk about it ? Finn asked.

I'm sorry I ruined your evening Dolph said sniffing.

No! It's okay I mean shouldn't you be speaking to production about this storyline get Corbin to work with some else because clearly it's upsetting your husband Finn suggested.

I'm sorry guys I just love him so much and I don't like the way baron looks at him and always texting Dean said.

They sat in Finn and Seth's lounge.

Maybe you guys should talk to someone like a therapist Roman suggested we know you man we know you would never lay a hand on your husband.

Mustafa walked in hey! He greeted how's he holding up he asked Roman who smiled I think they need to talk he said and mustafa nodded yeah! We think so too.

Five minutes later Finn walked in with Dolph who had red puffy eyes and nose.

We will leave you guys they said walking out.

Dolph stood far away from Dean holding onto his sleeves I will speak to production about the storyline get Corbin to work with someone else Dolph said.

Dean stood up i love you .... I love you so much that I'm scared that you going to find someone else and leave me Dean said with tears rolling down his face.

Dolph walked up to him and kissed him baby I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me baby they put their foreheads together and stayed like that.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

whoo! Finn saves the night Finn said smirking.

Seth chuckled Finn saves the night? Seth asked his husband who shut him up with a kiss.

You just jealous because you didn't save the night baby don't worry I still love you Finn said.


	15. Chapter 15

NXT TRAINING CENTRE.

FINN ON THE PHONE WITH HIS HUSBAND WWE SUPERSTAR SETH ROLLINS.

Okay! Baby I can't wait to see you " , Finn said smiling.

I can't wait to see you too baby and I can't wait for your match" , Seth told Finn " listen baby I got to go okay I'm on a high way, Seth said .

Love you bye" Finn said hanging up.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I don't want my husband there it's always destructing even when I was with the main rooster I couldn't keep my head on the game because I know that he's watching somewhere in the crowd but I miss him so much." Finn groaned.

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I know my husband hates it when I watch his matches but I love watching him and I love him.

NXT TRAINING CENTRE six hours till nxt.

Hey! Finn ...

Hey! Fish what's up ? 

Just getting food where is the meat? " He asked.

Finn laughed I thought you were a vegan "? Finn asked laughing.

Man one step at a time I will get there I will join you on your vegan diet " , he said.

Finn's phone chipped with a message...

He unlocked his phone he blushed as he read the message.

it's the husband"? Bobby asked.

Yeah! He's on his way here and can't wait to see me and neither can I" , Finn said.

Ohh! Man I don't want be here the time he gets here", Bobby fish said.

What! It's not like we can do anything with all these people around " , Finn said laughing.

Nah! Man I mean I don't want to be here to see the look on Matt Riddle's face when he sees that his crush in the building I mean his is like obsessed with Seth Rollins his like it's just a silly crush Bobby " , but I am telling his in love it's been over a year now " , Bobby noticed the look on Finn's face. Ohh! Shit Finn I'm sorry man it just slipped out forget I said anything right , he said walking away from the catering.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

WHAT!! so it's riddles who has a crush on my husband , I can't believe Adam didn't tell me ohh! Wow! Na! When it comes to my husband that is where I say no.

BACK TO THE CENTRE

Hey! Man , riddle said to Finn who grinned.

Can I talk to you ", Finn said .

Sure", riddle said 

In private Finn said and they went outside once they arrived outside Finn sighed " listen I know that you have like a silly crush on my husband and I just wanted to say that when it comes to my husband that is where I draw the line so I want us to continue being friends" , he said.

Matt chuckled Finn I assure you I don't want Seth okay! It was just a stupid celebrity crush and I assure you I'm not a home wrecker please I'm terribly sorry ", he said biting his nails.

It's okay! I just wanted to let you know that his off the market ", Finn said smiling.

Matt nodded and left.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Let me get onething straight I'm not fighting over Seth I'm fighting for my marriage."

Great match baby" Seth said as soon as Finn came backstage.

Hey! Finn said getting on his toes to kiss Seth you made it ".

Of course baby. Sorry I missed your match ", Seth said kissing Finn's forehead.

Shall we get out of here? Seth asked.

Yeah! Let's go home I miss my sheets Finn said chuckling pulling Seth with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ohh! Wow! exevier is that you'? Finn asked approaching the little man.

Balor or should I say Rollins now'? He asked teasing.

Just call me by name' , Finn said flashing his smile.

So how's the recovery going'? Finn asked xevier who sighed.

I'm getting better day by day I mean I wouldn't make it without my supportive husband ' xevier said and Randy approached what is this' ? Balor decided to grace us with his presence' said Randy.

Ohh! I'm not hear to see you Randy don't get to excited I'm here to see my husband and not you xev it was good seeing you maybe we could get dinner later ' Finn suggested and xevier smiled why don't you guys come to our place in Missouri and we could have some barbeque' suggested exevier and Finn nodded sure I will ask my husband it was great seeing you xevier I have to go now' said Finn hugging exevier and he left.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

it was great seeing exevier after his injury and we haven't hanged out in like forever' so I just need to convince my husband to go to Missouri ' yeeii! Finn said wish me luck.

SETH ROLLINS'S PRIVATE LOCKER ROOM.

hey! Baby Finn said walking into his husband's locker room.

Hey! Yourself Seth said.

So I like bumped into exevier when I was on my way here and he invited us to a barbeque at his house ' Finn said biting his lip.

In Missouri'? Seth asked.

Yes! So what do you say'? He asked.

Okay! We'll go to Missouri and drive to Davenport in the morning' he said kissing Finn.

The door opened and the AOP enterted Seth we got to go' , they said.

Oh! Hello Finn akam said.

Hey guys' Finn waved his hand.

Are you going to be okay' ? Seth asked.

Finn nodded yes baby I'm going to be okay go he said' Seth kissed him and left , Finn stood there blushing.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

wow! My husband agreed to go to Missouri I better tell exevier.

WWE RAW BACKSTAGE.

Finn was walking backstage on his phone not looking where he was going when he bumped into a tall figure.

Hello ! Finn .

Hey ! Gallows where are the others '? Finn asked.

Ohh! Somewhere here, it's good to see you Finn' he said and Finn smiled and so is you I have to go now' Finn said.

I'm sorry about the text it was stupid of me' said gallows.

It's okay man don't worry about it all forgotten ' Finn said smiling I have to go find Seth he said and gallows nodded .

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I just want to forget about this stupid text and move on.


	17. Chapter 17

15:56

DEVENPORT ADOPTION AGENCY

Finn has been at the adoption agency since 12:30 their appointment with Miranda Lambert was at 13:00 and his husband still hasn't shown up yet Finn sighed he got up and smiled at Miranda when she stepped outside her office.

His not coming Miranda I just will have to reschedule how about next Tuesday that is when he will be home" , she just smiled and nodded. Finn took out his keys and left.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I can't believe my husband didn't show up this is just like Seth always putting work first".

BLACK AND BRAVE ACADEMY

Remember guys for you to make it you need to have a unique signiture move " Seth said to his students who nodded with excitement.

He left them to check the time on his phone when he noticed that the was a reminder on his phone. Shit! Shit! Man I'm dead he checked the time and it was 17:00 he grabbed his gym bag and rushed while trying to call Finn it went straight to voicemail fuck! He cursed".

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Man I'm dead I missed our appointment with the adoption agency .

SETH AND FINN'S HOUSE 

Finn sat on the kitchen counter looking at the photos of him and Seth smiling. His smile faded away as soon as the door opened and Seth stepped in .

Seth put his gym bag on the floor and his keys in the busket .

Hey! He said.

Hey! Yourself " said Finn not raising eyes from his phone.

Seth sighed look baby I'm sorry oright! I know i disappointed you I just lost track of time I promise to make it at the next appointment" he said.

You knew what this meant to me and I have been looking forward to this day for months now and you disappointed me Maybe you're not into this like I am " he said and walked out to their room.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

agg! I'm so mad right now ".

SETH AND FINN'S HOUSE

Seth has been seating in the lounge for almost an hour now he gave Finn his space.

He looked up when Finn sat down next to him. I forgive you our next appointment is next week Tuesday show up this time" he said and Seth nodded.

Of course I will baby and you' re wrong I'm into this too I want a baby too remember it was my idea" he said and Finn moved closer to him they shared a kiss I'm really sorry babe I really am" Seth said hugging Finn close .

Just hold me and never let me go " Finn said.

Seth chuckled okay! Love".


	18. Chapter 18

19:50 FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE

babe! We meeting the guys at the club in twenty minutes and I can't decide what to wear" said Finn sitting on the bed frastrated.

Why do we have to go the most important question is why do I have to be there?" Seth asked.

Finn smiled and got up he held his husband's hand because you are my husband and I want my there all this other guys will have their husbands with them and I should be have mine there and lighten up babe it's new York City let's have fun before we head back to Iowa" Finn said pouting.

Fine I will go but no dancing with strangers and we stick together all the time" said Seth.

But isn't that reason people go partying?"Finn asked.

I mean it Finn " said Seth.

Finn got on his toes and kissed Seth relax babe I love only you so now get ready" said Finn.

FINN'S AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

My husband hates going out " Finn said looking at Seth who growled I don't like having strangers looking at my husband that is all this is mine all this he gastured to Finn's body.

Finn chuckled I'm not your property Love I'm your... Wife" Seth cut him off.

Husband babe I'm your husband" said Finn.

Babe even Kevin calls you mom" Seth said smirking.

20:30 BOYETTE CLUB.

Finn and Seth arrived at the club to find their friends already there , they all sat in the corner booth it was Dolph and Dean , mustafa and Roman , Adam Cole and his fiance some baseball player named jack .

Hey! Guys finally you made it " said Dolph handing them drinks.

Thanks love who found this place it's great " Finn screamed over the loud music in the club.

I know right it's crazy my husband and I found it " Dolph said taking a little bow.

Ohh! Hey Cole thanks for coming " Finn said hugging him.

Thanks for inviting me ohh! Hey Finn this is my fiance jack , jack this is my friend and colleague Finn " Cole introduced.

Man you are great and good at what you do" said jack.

Thanks man uhm! Let me introduce you to My husband babe! This is jack his Cole's fiance , jack this is my husband Seth Rollins" said Finn smiling.

The two guys shook hands and they all sat down and had drinks Dolph grabbed Finn and they danced together on the dance to Tylor swift Calm down.

Ohh! My god that was so much Fun " Finn said to Dolph who nodded grabbing Finn so they could go back to the booth.

Hey! Cutie a voice said behind Finn and they both turned to face it The guy smiled can I buy you a drink " he said .

I'm sorry but......... He was interrupted by this guy.

You really are handsome or cute and you look great in those pants " he said.

I'm married " Finn said flashing his beautiful smile.

Yeah! His Married and his husband will kick your ass " said Dolph to the guy's face because from the corner of his eye he could see getting up going to them.

The guy kept watching them walking over to their table Finn walked up to his husband and kissed him what did he want?" Seth asked.

Nothing babe he was just being friendly I told him off now can we have fun " he said to his husband who smiled and kissed him. 

The party went on and they all retired to their hotel rooms and called it a night.

FINN AND SETH'S HOTEL ROOM

I had a great night tonight baby" Finn said kissing Seth and I love you and your jealousy " he said getting in the bathroom.

Yes! Sweetie" said Seth .

Shut up love " Finn said behind the bathroom door.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I had a great time tonight and my husband didn't threaten anyone ".


	19. Chapter 19

13:30 JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA

Dolph this is insane we have been running around Jacksonville for hours now I'm hungry , thirsty and I stink i want to to go home " Finn said getting frastrated.

Finn come on I'm telling you Dean is seeing someone else and I'm suspecting Cody Rhodes I mean he has been hanging with him a lot and that kid has been flirting with my husband for a while now even when I'm around" said dolph pouting.

Buuuuuuut! I'm tired Dolph " said Finn .

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ohh! My god Dolph is crazy , insane I tell you he has us running all over Jacksonville chasing his husband Finn chuckled I'm exhausted " he said throwing his head back on the chair.

why is it that you don't believe me Finn I mean his been going around town with him if his not cheating with him then what is he doing?" He asked .

Finn sighed Dolph let's just go home and eat , bath and relax please I am begging you please " Finn pleaded.

I guess you're right I mean ...... Dolph was about to speak when he saw his husband entering the jewelry store Infront of the diner.

Ohh! My god Finn they just walked into that jewellery store , come on! Come on he said pulling Finn's hand.

They left the diner stopped Infront of the shop and looked through the window ohh! My god he just bought him a bracelet " said dolph teary.

Ohh! My god their coming Finn grabbed him they got into the car and drove away!

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Ohh! My god I just hope that Dolph is exegerating and nothing is going on between Dean and Cody.

DEAN AND DOLPH'S FLORIDA HOME.

I'm sorry Dolph " Finn said as soon as they arrived home.

It's okay I'm sorry I called you all the way here to ruin our vecation weekend by having you follow my husband around" Dolph said with his soft voice and left to his bedroom.

Finn was about to speak when his phone rang..

Hello" he answered

Hy baby what you up to?" Seth asked.

Well we just got home and I'm tired I just want to sleep" he said.

Why?" Seth asked. 

Because Dolph suspects that Dean is cheating with Cody baby he had us following them all over Jacksonville the whole forking day babe and now his hurt because we saw them choosing a bracelet together and now I feel bad for being present when this happens " Finn said with a sigh.

But babe it's not your fault you didn't know that your weekend will turn into a stake out" Seth said causing Finn to laugh.

I miss you " he said.

I miss you too babe I can't wait to see you what time is your plane getting here?" Asked Finn.

Tommorw morning I think " Seth said.

Okay! Babe see you then Finn said and they both made kissing sounds and hang up..

08:00 DEAN AND DOLPH'S FLORIDA HOME 

Good morning " Finn said as soon as Dolph came in to the kitchen.

Morning has Dean left already?" He asked.

Yes! Uhm! About an hour ago " said Finn.

Okay! He said pouring himself a cup of coffee I don't feel like going anywhere when is Seth getting here?" He asked.

Around one I think Dean said that he will pick him up he will be back from the gym then" Finn said.

Okay! I think I'm gonna go to LA tonight take the first flight out" Dolph said.

Dolph no! You should listen to Dean first before you leave please give him a chance to explain before you make any decisions" Finn said and Dolph nodded okay I will wait for him hear him out and take it from there Dolph said.

Dean and Seth arrived an hour Finn got up to hugg his husband hey! Baby" said finn.

Hey! You too baby " said Seth kissing Finn.

Hello! Dolph " said Seth giving Dolph a hug.

Dolph smiled had a great flight ?" He asked Seth .

Yeah! I did thanks you have a very beautiful home it's very spacious " said Seth.

Thank you Seth make yourself at home okay! I will just start with dinner" Dolph said.

Dolph wait " said Dean grabbing dolph's hand .

Dolph stopped and turned to look at his husband Dean please I don't have the strength please" said dolph.

Baby I know you have been following me the whole day yesterday and you saw me with Cody but I assure the is nothing going on between us yesterday that bracelet you saw it was for you Dean said taking it out of his pocket and handed it to Dolph who gasped baby this is beautiful I'm sorry I was just being silly I love it " said dolph holding the bracelet.

It was a silver bracelet with Dean and Dolph's initials I'm going to wear it with pride my love " Dolph said kissing Dean.

Finn and Seth stood there watching smiling see I told you to give him a chance because everyone deserves a second chance " Finn said smiling.

Dolph kissed Dean I love you " he said.

I love you too baby" Dean said they all sat down on the couch and chatted about yesterday's event Dean and Seth laughed so hard.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I'm just glad they fixed things you know and now I can go home and enjoy my time with my husband " Finn said and Seth looked Finn I can't wait too babe to just relax and unwind" Seth said.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry guys but your adoption request was turned down by the state" said their lawyer.

What! Why?" They asked in unison.

Because they think that your schedule doesn't allow you to be at home everyday " she said.

But we have a dog doesn't that count?" Finn asked.

You guys are always on the road and a child needs love and the presence of both parents and you guys can't give it that so they had to turn down your adoption process I'm sorry" she said.

It's not your fault Finn sighed thank you for coming let me see you out" Finn said and he shut the door as soon as the lawyer left.

So we can't get a child because of our job?" Seth asked.

Maybe we should hold on for a while and just enjoy our marriage or get a cat" said Finn and Seth smiled not cat baby maybe another dog a German Shepherd this time " Finn smiled , we would have made great parents " said Finn.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

So we got turned down by the state and the system because of our jobs I'm a little hurt but I will be fine" said Finn.

Yeah! We will just enjoy our careers for now and be happy and in love " Seth said looking at Finn.

11:15 SETH AND FINN'S HOUSE

SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Okay! I decided to do something to cheer my husband up. It's a surprise he whispered.

SETH AND FINN'S HOUSE

good morning " Finn said coming downstairs in his greysweatpants and Seth's Monday night Rollins t-shirt.

Good morning babe are you feeling oright?" Seth asked Finn who nodded yeah! I'm fine what is for breakfast?" He asked.

Seth kissed Finn's lips I need you to close your eyes no picking okay!" He said and Finn nodded he Covered Finn's eyes and walked him into the living room , okay now open your eyes" said Seth.

Ohh! My god Finn's nephew and niece ran up to him and hugged him, ohh! My god baby this is thank you he said to his husband who smiled anything for you baby" said Seth.

Finn's brothers and sisters got up to hugg him ohh! Honey we heard his mom said.

Thanks mom I just happy that you're all here let's have breakfast" he said and They went on to have breakfast.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

my husband is amazing he turned to look at Seth you're amazing you know that and I love you " Finn said and Seth smiled I love you too.


	21. Chapter 21

Babe! Did you agree I mean to work with cendric and the other cruiserweights?" Finn asked.

Not really hunter wants me to be at the NXT training centre so I don't know where to go exactly" Seth said Finn smiled I think Randy Orton has been doing a very good job why would they want they you ?" Finn asked.

I honestly don't know babe i want to be with you at the NXT takeover not supporting other guys I want to support my husband " Seth said kissing Finn on the lips.

Ohh! Love I would really love that your support means everything you know that , you're the best husband ever" Finn said blushing and walking away .

SETH AND FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I'm actually happy to be spending more time with my husband " Finn said looking at Seth who smiled I love you " Seth said Finn smiled I love you too" he said .

19:24 NXT TAKEOVER BACKSTAGE

how is marriage life?" Shawn Michaels asked Seth who smiled its great I am happier than I have ever been" he said.

Shawn smiled and nodded I can see it in Finn's eyes and smile he's just so happy I hope he stays like that" said Shawn Seth smiled I intend on keeping it " they both laughed and turned back on watching Finn's match.

Finn came back wearing a smile on his face hey!" He said leaning to kiss Seth.

You were great out there " Seth said and I did I mention that I'm proud of you?" He asked.

Finn smiled everyday baby everyday I should change then we can get going " he said and left.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

my husband is amazing Finn said looking at Seth you're amazing and I love you so much " and I love you too Seth said and they both chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to everyone I hope this becomes your year .

07:16 FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

okay Phillip / punk invited us over I feel like I haven't seen him in a very long time since his retirement in 2014 so this weekend in Vegas we going to hang out and just enjoy ourselves .

VEGAS AIRPORT 19:00

Babe we should get a jet so that we can travel in style " Finn said and Seth chuckled softly and grabbed their bags and they headed to the rental.

Oh! We could buy a house in Vegas like a vecation home and whenever we want to relax we just come to Vegas and have fun " Finn said and Seth laughed baby we have a vecation home in Hawaii we don't need another vecation home" Seth said kissing Finn's knuckles.

A guy can only dream love besides if we want to come to Vegas we can always call punk" he said .

PUNK AND BROCK'S HOUSE....

They parked the car in punk's drive way, Finn! Punk screamed as soon as Finn stepped out of the car, Phil! Wow! It's been like forever your house is beautiful I can't wait to see the inside " Finn said.

Hey! Seth how are you ?" Punk asked Seth who chuckled hello Phil I have been great and you?" He asked.

Well I have been great thanks come on in " he said grabbing Finn's hand and they rushed into the house and Seth chuckled I guess I will have to carry this bags on my own " he mumbled to himself.

Where's the mister ?" Finn asked as soon as they entered the house Phil smiled his having a meeting with the school board he will be home soon" punk said giving Finn a Pepsi would Seth like some?" He asked and Finn nodded he took the can a handed it to Seth.

Let me show you to your room " he said and they grabbed the bags you guys can bunk in here I will be downstairs starting on dinner" Phil said leaving the guest room.

I didn't think punk could be polite " Seth said and they chuckled baby punk is very polite I spent a lot of time backstage with him so I know him better than anyone " punk said changing into more comfortable clothes.

Okay! Babe " Seth said and they kissed.

They arrived downstairs a moment later to find punk and Brock sitting on the couch talking . Hey! Guys dinner is almost ready " said Phil and they nodded.

Hey! Guys said Brock , hey Brock " they said unison.

How are you guys finding Vegas?" Brock asked.

It's freezing " Seth said and they all laughed.

I think you have a beautiful house " Finn said and Brock smiled thank you can you believe I choose it ?" He asked chuckling .

Baby they didn't need to know that you have taste in houses " Phil said laughing. 

They sat and had dinner after dinner they sat Infront of the fire and talked about everything from the next pay per view to the new year.

Okay! Uhm! Aew , TNA or WWE ?" Finn asked.

Well I was part of the wwe' for a very long time never been to Aew or TNA so I will wwe but I don't see myself going back to WWE " said punk.

Well I think Aew is just don't see myself working anywhere else " said Seth and Finn chuckled well baby I think that is were you belong " Finn said and Seth nodded .

I just think that Aew has a unique style of wrestling " said Finn smiling and it's growing I mean it has more followers than the wwe' and remember Chris Jericho and Dean I'm telling you guys " he said.

I agree with Finn Brock said if Vince doesn't watch out Aew is taking over" he said.

I can't imagine Khan taking over the wrestling world " Finn said and they all laughed.

They talked for hours Phil and punk talked about children and Finn tells punk about their adoption and how they got turned down and I just want kids so much but the universe is against us " he said.

I remember when we tried adopting Kevin we meet him when he was a new born but we were approved when he was 13 months you know it took us a year to finalize have our little boy and I had to retire to stay at home and raise him so be patient your time will come" punk said.

Finn smiled thanks Phil I knew seeing you was a great idea sometimes it helps to talk to someone who understands who has been in the same situation as you " Finn said.

Your welcome Finn just be patient.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I knew that coming to see punk would really help with this empty feeling I have been feeling and I have been hurting real bad feeling rejected" he looked at Seth and smiled .

Baby we are a unit we doing this together we going to try and get a baby it does not matter how long it takes we going to have our baby" Seth said and Finn smiled you're the best husband ever and I love You " Finn said and they kissed more like a chaste kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

10:00 FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE

Finn was on the phone with Dolph who just told him that he's coming to visit since Dean is touring.

Baby dolph's coming over " Finn said.

What! Can't he visit his brother or something?" Seth asked from the lounge.

Baby he's bored okay Dean is out of town and he needs company I would go there but you're going to miss me." Finn said.

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

I don't have a problem with Dolph I just think he's here more than I am " Seth said and Finn smiled babe Dolph is my best friend and he needs my support okay" Finn said.

Mustafa is also your best friend but I don't see him coming here every time he wants.

Listen Dolph and Dean are on different companies and they don't get to see each other like we do they have different schedules please understand and be nice when he gets here".

FINN AND SETH'S HOUSE

I'm exausted thank you friend for having me over Dean is going out of town I can't go with him because I have live events coming up so I'm sorry for invading your space" he said.

Finn smiled it's okay you're my best friend and you're always welcome here anytime he said .

Where's the husband ?" Dolph asked.

He went to the academy he will be back soon " Finn said.

Now tell me why are you not traveling with your husband?" Finn asked.

Dolph sighed we had an argument about work and schedules he wants me not to renew my contract and WWE is all I have I put everything on it and I can't just leave because my husband said so ".

But his your husband and he misses you he wants you with him all the time so understand that put yourself in his shoes please" Finn said .

Dolph sighed but my career means a lot to me " he said with a hiccup.

He knows that and you knew that when he left and you stayed somehow you guys need to seat down and talk about it like adults" Finn told him and Dolph nodded and hugged him thanks Finn .

Don't mention it " Finn said.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Dolph needs to learn that in a marriage you compromise .


	24. Chapter 24

12:30 FINN AND SETH'S HOME IN DEVENPORT.

I'm home more than you Seth " Finn said.

Baby you know how hectic our schedule is I can't be home whenever you want me to be baby you know that" Seth said .

Finn sighed you haven't been home in Three full weeks Seth Three weeks and every day of that I'm home I miss my husband but no! He put work first before his own husband" Finn said sobbing.

What do you want me to do Finn really what do you want me to do?" Tell me you want me to retire and be home everyday like a stay at home husband?" Seth asked yelling.

Finn sniffed I'm sorry I think I should move out I should go stay in a hotel for the night or until you get your acts together " Finn said walking upstairs to pack he emerged a while later with his luggage to find Seth standing by the kitchen cupboard , Finn sighed I will be staying at the stork hotel you have my number " Finn said reaching for the door before he could leave Seth spoke.....

I love you always baby without you I'm nothing please don't leave me please ! I will do anything for you to stay please Finn don't leave me after the royal Rumble I will speak to Stephanie about my schedule and we can see each other every time off baby just stay please don't leave me baby" Seth pleaded with tears in his eyes .

Finn sniffed baby I put us first I priorities I make sure that I'm home every week because we don't have time to ourselves with all this traveling" Finn said .

Seth walked over to him grabbed his luggage put it aside he took Finn's hands and kissed him I'm sorry for making you cry baby I'm sorry for neglecting you I love you baby so much that it hurts seeing you leave" Seth said and felt tears stream down his face finb wiped them and they smiled into the kiss.

I love you " said Finn putting his face on Seth's chest, I love you too baby.

They stayed like that in each other's arms .

FINN AND SETH'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

ohh! God I love my husband and I was never going to move out just wanted to scare him a little and it did work.

SETH AND FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

please never do that again the moving out thing " Seth said and Finn chuckled never stay away for so long " Finn said and Seth smiled never baby .


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn looked cute on NXT so I had to write this chapter.

Finn woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs he wanted to get up but his head wouldn't leave the pillow so he stayed down and sleep over took him.

Seth opened the door with his foot holding a tray of food with him he made breakfast in bed for his husband who has been very patient with him for the past few months.

Good morning babe " he said.

Good morning love what's that?" Finn asked.

Its your breakfast honey I made it specifically for you baby" Seth said.

I love you Finn always remember that you're my number one priority never doubt that" Seth said kissing Finn's lips.

FINN'S INTERVIEW WITH THE CAMERA

Seth can be sweet and thoughtful that's why I love him " Finn said.

SETH AND FINN'S HOUSE.

Baby are you coming to the royal Rumble ?" Seth asked.

Finn smiled babe we have NXT world collides so I can't make it " he said.

I love you baby Finn said noticing Seth's sad face .

I love you too baby I understand that you can't make it okay!" Seth said.

They kissed and stay in each other's arms.


End file.
